xmenfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shift
Name: Ronald Jeff Darkholme Alias: Ronnie,Shift, Little Boy Blue, Jeffery Roger Richards, many more known people Eye Color: Blue(can change eye color) Hair Color: Dark Brown(can change hair color) Skin Color: Tan(can change skin color) Family: Raven Darkholme(mother) Steven Michellion(father) Nightcrawler(half-brother) Scarlet Witch(sister in-law) Nocturne(neice) Afflication:Charles Xavier Institute,X-Men Unusual Features: Can make unusual features Identity: Secret Costume: He shapeshift's into blue skin,yellow eyes, and red hair. He put's X-Men pants on. ﻿ Historyhttp://x-men.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shift&action=edit&section=2Edit Early Years:http://x-men.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shift&action=edit&section=3Edit Ronnie was born on October 30 ,1994. His mother is Raven Darkholme and his father's name is Steven Michellion a mutant british actor who can see the future. When Ronnie was five years-old his shapeshifting powers became active he saw his mother and he turned blue. But, of course his father saw it before it happened so he left him at home with his mother. While at work Steven saw what would happen if he let him stay with his mother. So that night when Mystique went to go to the store he took Ronnie away from his mother and put him in a foster home. Later on that night Mystique killed Steven. She never found Ronnie. Ronnie grew up in the foster home when he was 9 he saw the future. He got scared because, he saw himself die. So he rearranged himself so he wouldn't die. X-Men :http://x-men.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shift&action=edit&section=4Edit When Ronnie used his power's to take a driving's test Professor X located and found Ronnie. He asked Ronnie if he would like to join, Ronnie agreed as long as he can, take flying lessons with the X-Jet. Professor X agreed as long as Ronnie asks. A few months past and Ronnie started to develop a crush on Pixie. She did not return the intrest. Husk:http://x-men.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shift&action=edit&section=5Edit Ronnie and Paige have been friend's since he was 12. On his 16th birthday he took Paige to the X-Jet and they talked there he then confesses how he feels about her. She then slaps and tells him he should've told her before. She then kisses him. They start dating, there first date was at the movies. They watched Roommate he then tells her that he is going to leave for a few days to find his mother. She asks are they breaking he says no they can video chat. She nods her head as if to say okay. He then turns emerges wings and grabs Paige and they flew back to the X-Mansion. She then kisses good bye. Powershttp://x-men.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shift&action=edit&section=6Edit Metamorph: can psionically alter the formation of his biological cells at will. As a result he can cause himself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human, humanoid, or semi-humanoid being of either sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing. His control is so exact that he can precisely duplicate another persons retina pattern in his own eyes, finger, palm and skin-pore patterns on his own hands and skin, and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voiceprints. While he can make himself look exactly like a person who is physically bigger than himself, he will not weigh as much as the real person does. Although he can maintain the form of a person of his height, weight, and build indefinitely, the longer that he maintains the form of a person physically bigger than himself, the greater the strain he feels.He can copy any featurers like night vision, wings on his back, talons in his fingers, sharp fanged teeth, natural body armor, and can even compress nearly two-dimensional like a rolling pin to glide on air currents, similar to Mr. Fantastic, a tail. Metamorphic Adaptation: After his enhancement Shift has shown the ability to adapt his body depending on his situation at the time. He was able to adapt his body in order to camouflage according to his surroundings, shift his organs into his lower extremities, heal from numerous bullet wounds in at least a few minutes, and mimic the textures of metals (when he took on the form of Magneto and his helmet). He also clearly stated that he is never naked unlike Mystique *'Enhance Physical Attributes': ability to enhance his strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and senses. *'Accelerated Healing': Shift's nature allows him to repair and regenerate himself from minor to near death injuries in a short span of time, much faster than an ordinary human. *'Toxin & Disease Resistance': He is also able to develop resistance and immunities to toxins and diseases. *'Retarded Aging': his metamorphic powers have retarded the degenerative effects of his aging process. He has always had this ability even before his enhancement; he is either close to or over one hundred years old. *'Psychic Defense': Shift's nature also provides him with a natural defense against telepathic intrusion. Precognition Shift has the ability to perceive information about future places or events before they happen. It is done by mentally scanning the various alternate futures, rather than using deduction based on current knowledge. Predicting which one of these futures one is likely to experience can never be done with perfect accuracy, since reality must diverge in order for there to be alternate futures, and hence, there will be divergent counterpart of the predictor in each of these alternate futures. Sometimes precognition is only expressed in vague dreams while asleep, other times it is clear and occurs at will and when awake. A being who possesses precognition is sometimes called a precog.